El transcurso de una vida
by Kynu
Summary: El transcurso de nuestra inspectora Kate Beckett enfocado desde un punto de vista diferente, donde Richard Castle sabrá todo lo que ella realmente lo ama.


**El transcurso de una vida**

Era la primera primavera que podía salir a la calle y disfrutar realmente de ella, salir con esa camiseta ancha con tirante caído por los hombros que tanto me gustaba y que olía a él, unos shorts vaqueros, mi sombrero de paseo y, por supuesto, mis converse. **_¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no disfrutabas de algo así?_ – me decía a misma - _¡Años! – _grité instintivamente**. Mis ojos se adaptaron con algo de dificultad a la claridad que había en la calle, me puse mis incondicionales compañeras gafas de sol y respiré profundamente. El olor característico de las calles de NY era algo que siempre echaba de menos cuando me iba de vacaciones, cada fragancia era un recuerdo lacrado.

La rutina del día a día hacía, a veces, difícil el pararme a disfrutar de cada sensación, de los pequeños detalles al caminar y observar en ellos, detenerme unos segundos a evaluar y contemplar lo que esa ciudad podía llegar realmente a ofrecerme. Hoy sería uno de esos días que quedarían por siempre grabados, rememorados. Quería salir a meditar en todo lo que la vida me había aportado todos estos años, reflexionar en lo bueno que fue romper de una vez con todas con una obsesión inquebrantable entre mi lado oscuro y la divinidad.

Mientras iba paseando camino del parque mi mente divagaba de un recuerdo a otro, de un logro a otro, de una pérdida a otra… pérdidas que dolieron, dolieron como si arrancaran de mí la sensibilidad y la oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo y que con el paso del tiempo fueron emergiendo con paciencia y sufrimiento, con un tiempo que a la par que llegaba parecía alejarse sin darme opción a las fuerzas necesarias para agarrarme a ese timón que dirigía y que sin embargo agarré con todas mis fuerzas aún sin llegar a saberlo, aún sin llegar a estar plenamente consciente de que ese timón era de carne y hueso y no dejaba que cayera a la profundidad de un mar revuelto y sin rumbo.

En cuanto llegué a la puerta del parque salí corriendo directa por el largo camino entre la hierba al lago, a ese lago que para mí siempre sería la referencia a la inauguración de mi nueva felicidad. Estaba en una de las zonas opuestas al parque, donde pequeñas tortugas decidían cuándo salir a saludar y cuándo correr a esconderse para no ser presas fáciles de las gaviotas que, de vez en cuando, se lanzaban hasta el agua sumergiéndose para salir velozmente con alguna presa en sus picos. Esos momentos que te regala la naturaleza gratuitamente y que hacen en ti una sensación de pequeñez ante una inmensidad de detalles.

En una de las zonas del lago hay una especie de entradilla, donde algunos botes están amarrados para los más atrevidos y románticos que decidían aventurarse a remar y permanecer rodeados de esa agua tranquila y el susurro de la brisa al chocar en ella regalando sonidos que parecen ser tocados por sirenas ocultas en su profundidad.

Camino alegremente hasta ese pequeño puerto y rozo con mis dedos cada trozo de madera recordando uno a uno los momentos que he compartido allí mismo, cada beso robado, cada sonrisa… y con esos recuerdos mi mente divaga feliz; feliz por saber que tarde o temprano volveré a verle, aquí o allí, pero lo conseguiré. Habían pasado muchas cosas en mi vida todos estos años… y tras conseguir derrumbar ese muro podía decir que realmente era feliz a pesar de no tener todo lo que amaba conmigo.

Los patos, exigentes, se acercaban en busca de pan o algo que llevarse al estómago, casi que podías sentirte perseguido por ellos acechantes de cualquier cosa que pudiera caérsete y ellos atraparlo rápidamente para sumergirse en el lago y sacudirse el agua agitando la cabeza y la cola; era precioso ver a los más pequeños ir en fila india detrás de su mamá pato. Esa seguridad de saber que no les pasaría nada porque iban tras su madre, porque iban tranquilos sabiendo que nada podría romper ese momento confiando plenamente en quién iba junto a ellos. De nuevo con aquella escena, recuerdos y momentos junto a él invadieron mi mente.

A lo lejos puedo observar una barca en la que una pareja habla y ríe sin cesar, hacen caricias y se besan. Disfrutan de ese momento de intimidad y se demuestran que en aquel preciso instante solo existen ellos sin importar el tiempo ni la humanidad, solos ellos y su cariño, solo ellos y su confianza… su amor consagrado. Mi sonrisa se expande tímidamente por esa escena, tierna y emblemática.

**_¡Wow! Vaya día… creo que debería retomar mis sábados y no renunciar a ninguno de estos paseos pase lo que pase, hasta el día que ya no pueda caminar – _me decía mentalmente**.

Cerca de este pequeño puerto hay unas pequeñas escaleras para los despistados que se habían podido caer al agua o para las locas como yo que adoren mojarse los pies en esa agua y notar como los pequeños peces parecían filtrar las impurezas de cada uno de los pies. Me descalcé y hundí mis pies… esa sensación térmica es indescriptible, y allí cogí la libreta que llevaba guardada en mi bolsillo trasero de mis shorts y empecé a escribir en un pequeño diario que me había acostumbrado a llevar desde hacía un año. **_Siempre hay algo que enmarcar en letras – me decía mentalmente._**

Alcé mi mirada al cielo despejado, cerré los ojos, respiré profundamente y estuve un buen rato escuchando. Sí, tan solo escuchando el ruido ambiente del momento: las aves trinar, el movimiento del agua, la brisa romper en cada una de las cosas que se interponía entre ella y el horizonte, las risas de los críos jugar en el jardín, los adultos jugar a la pelota, los perros ladrar o correr… cada sonido era característico de una situación, de un momento fácilmente reconocible sin siquiera tener que mirar. Pasó cerca de media hora y sin darme cuenta estaba con mis codos hundidos en los escalones superiores aún con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de ese instante.

Saqué mis pies y los dedos parecían pequeños garbancitos de haber estado mucho tiempo sumergidos aunque parecía que los pequeños peces se habían divertido quitando algunas pieles muertas acumuladas en mis pies. Me los sequé y volví a calzarme, aún me quedaba un largo paseo.

Ya retomando mi paseo decidí pasarme por ese pequeño parque donde estaban esos padres y madres pendientes de las diversiones de sus pequeños, que no sufrieran daño alguno al poder chocar o caerse de los columpios, toboganes y diferentes distracciones infantiles donde para los más pequeños era como estar en un gran castillo donde salvar princesas y encontrar príncipes azules; verlos corretear unos tras otros, verlos actuar en batallas campales donde los palos cobran vida de grandes espadas, los jerséis atados al cuello son grandes capas, los lazos atados en la frente máscaras de guerra; montarse en esos caballos balanceantes y gritar entre ellos quien de ellos ganaría esa batalla.

Familias que charlaban sentadas en los bancos alegremente ausentándose por unos instantes del ajetreado trabajo y tener un momento de paz, compartir con otros padres puntos de vista, hablar del partido del día anterior o comentar lo que les gustaría hacer en las próximas vacaciones. Podía estar sentada en ese jardín horas observando a esos niños y niñas, y sin poder evitarlo escaparse, sin permiso, algunas pequeñas lágrimas.

Reanudé de nuevo mi paseo, era lo precioso de este parque… eran tan grande y había tantas zonas que compartir, sentir y recordar que podías tirarte las horas allí. Y llegué, llegué a ese sitio que tantas noches robó partes de mi vida. Me senté en la pequeña loma, tomé mis rodillas con mis brazos y apoyé mi barbilla sobre ellas. Sonreía y no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera eso: sonreír. Sonreír por todo lo que había llegado alcanzar a lo largo de mi vida, por todo lo que tenía ahora y por todo lo que me quedaba por disfrutar aunque fuera escaso, porque todo me parecía escaso a partir de aquel momento.

Estaba atardeciendo así que decidí regresar a casa, sacudí mis shorts para quitar la hierba que se había pegado a ellos y paseé por el camino del parque hasta su salida. Era precioso pasear durante el atardecer, ver como rompía esos tonos anaranjados en los diferentes árboles y el toque cálido del ambiente en el que hasta las más diminutas hormigas parecían grandes en sus reflejos.

Hoy había decidido volver a casa en el metro. Siempre había ido en coche por el tipo de trabajo que tenía así que siempre que podía iba andando o en bici a todas partes, ya no tenía necesidad de coche; pero el metro… tiene un sonido característico y tiene vida propia. Poder pararte en mitad del metro y girar lentamente observando cada cara, persona o situación… era impresionante. Desde los artistas callejeros tocar su música, bailar y hacer mímica, las madres con sus hijos cogidos de la mano, jóvenes en el suelo postrados con libros estudiando aprovechando mientras llegaba… hasta los empresarios que preferían coger el transporte público apoyando al sistema.

Entré, me senté en uno de los asientos pegados a la ventana y me dejé llevar. De nuevo saqué mi libreta e iba apuntando de nuevo esos detalles. Niños ensimismados, jóvenes leyendo libros, escuchando música, otros tantos jugando con sus móviles a diversos juegos… - _una pequeña sonrisa se elevó recordándolo_ -. Los ruidos del metro, que para mí se convertían en bandas sonoras según por qué zonas pasara; me paraba a escuchar esos detalles con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal y los ojos cerrados… si conseguías evadirte de todo podías realmente escuchar lo que decían cada uno de esos ambientes. En cuanto el metro salía de entre los túneles los paisajes eran mi ciudad, la gran NY que parecía intacta aún en la ausencia de las dos grandes torres.

Salí de aquel metro con cierta añoranza, con cierta tristeza… quisiera o no ya no volvería a recorrer ese parque, ni ese metro, ni esas calles. Toda mi vida estaba envuelta en cada uno de los rincones de esta ciudad. Las calles estaban repletas de transeúntes y, mientras, yo iba caminando, ausente de todo y todos. Parecía como si mi vida fuera a cámara lenta y el resto del mundo a cámara rápida. Era una sensación extraña pero agradable, sentir cómo podía caminar completamente anónima. Los coches parecían competir por ver quien pitaba más fuerte, quién corría más e incluso quién hacia las más increíbles maniobras para colarse entre unos y otros.

Mientras caminaba me iba fijando en los grandes carteles que definían a esta ciudad, los carteles luminosos de grandes compañías como Coca-Cola, Kodak y los grandes musicales y teatros; era maravilloso. Con razón era llamada NY "La ciudad que nunca duerme"… mi ciudad, mis calles… me paré en mitad de una de las calles, alcé la mirada por última vez y me dejé llevar por el momento que embriagaba miles de sensaciones. Noté como cientos de miradas se clavaban en mí como si de una loca se tratase pero no me importó lo más mínimo.

Pasé por delante de la que fue mi comisaría, paré en sus puertas donde dos agentes me saludaron con ímpetu al verme. Aquello había cambiado desde mi salida pero al respirar se podía notar ese ambiente, esa unidad, esa lealtad a la justicia y por lo que realmente se luchaba allí día a día. Me tomé mi tiempo antes de entrar, y empecé a subir uno a uno los escalones que separaban la entrada de la recepción, pasé el escáner de objetos y me dirigí al ascensor; a ESE ascensor. Ese ascensor que cada rincón tiene la marca de mis compañeros, el jefe, la capitana, él… tímidas caricias, besos inesperados y llegué sin darme cuenta a la cuarta planta, mi planta. Ya no había un cartel con mi nombre, ni con el de mis chicos… ni si quiera con la ya jubilada capitana. Todo había cambiado en aquella comisaría pero nuestro cálido ímpetu seguía rigiendo los principios de los nuevos detectives que, concentrados en lo que parecía un caso, estaban allí mirando y escribiendo la blanca pizarra que años atrás era mi más preciada aliada nocturna.

El sonido de mi móvil rompió por un momento esa magia hasta que alcancé a ver que era él.

- Hola cariño – respondí tiernamente.

- …

- Voy camino de casa, he salido a dar un paseo.

- …

- Sí, estoy bien, solo me apetecía dar un paseo – hice una pequeña pausa – ya sabes… disfrutar de esto, recordarlo.

- …

- ¿Ya has llegado de la editorial? ¿Y mi pequeño terremoto?

- …

- ¿En una hora lo trae Alexis? ¡Perfecto! Voy enseguida para allí – mi sonrisa se expandía por todo mi rostro.

- …

- Rick – pausé – te amo.

- …

Y salí de allí, me estaba regalando mi último placer, mi último deleite en recorrer por última vez los caminos de la ciudad que me vio nacer, la ciudad que me vio crecer y enamorarme por primer vez, la ciudad que me arrebató lo que más quería en mi familia y que por ello forjé y alcé un muro de venganza y dolor; pero también la ciudad que me recompensó con unos amigos que han dado la vida por mí y han cubierto estas espaldas que han llevado encima el peso del mundo sin dejar que nadie ayudara siquiera a compartirla y que un día se convirtió en la ciudad que me devolvió la felicidad y dejó formar una familia que en breves días deberé decir adiós. La vida me abandonaba poco a poco pero jamás ha habido un ápice en mi rostro que denote tristeza, porque no lo merece. En mi vida he sacrificado grandes cosas, he luchado por hacer justicia y darle, precisamente, a esta ciudad algo de calma y tranquilidad ante los asesinos que se han postrado en lo que hasta hace un año ha sido mi comisaría. He hablado por los muertos de mi ciudad, defendido el honor y devuelto la esperanza a centenares de familias.

Mis lágrimas corrían mejillas abajo, ahora sin parar. Sería posiblemente mi última conversación por teléfono con él y jamás me cansaría de recordarle lo mucho que lo amaba y escuchar ese "siempre" salir de su boca.

- Papá, llegaremos tarde a mi graduación si no salimos ya, Lanie ya estará allí esperándome – gritaba Naomi desde el hall.

Estaba tan enfrascado en aquella carta pegada en la solapa final de la libreta que ignoré por un momento a Naomi, y me temblaron las manos de nuevo, no sabía si quería volver a leerla o simplemente guardarla allí para siempre:

* * *

_Entraste sin avisar, poco a poco fuiste escarbando en ese muro en el que no tenías permiso para atravesar y que un día quise tirar contigo. Me ayudaste, me apoyaste y me conquistaste día tras día. Me demostraste que con esfuerzo se consigue lo que realmente se quiere a pesar de no ser fácil en muchas ocasiones recibir como un vaso de agua fría en pleno invierno un rechazo o vuelta a empezar. Me diste ese apoyo incondicional cuando no quería creerlo ni sentirlo. Sacabas de mi la paciencia que jamás creí tener a la vez que te ganabas un espacio en mi mente al marcharme a casa y saber que no estabas allí. Tus defectos se convirtieron en mi debilidad, tus manías en mis manías, y tus virtudes como dulces caramelos._

_Perdimos por el camino grandes personas, amigos… pero gané… ganamos una familia._

_Tenemos una pequeña que te hará recordar todo lo que te amo y te amaré, aquí o allí. Solo te pido que no llores por mucho mi ausencia, que no te ahínques en el recuerdo. "No te recuerdo porque no te olvido" ¿Te acuerdas? Quiero que seas feliz, que nuestra pequeña crezca con el mejor padre del mundo, vaya al colegio y tenga sus amigos, tenga la mejor graduación del mundo, vaya a la universidad que decida y luche por lo mismo que hemos luchado nosotros: el amor. Quiero que pueda crecer con una madre que quizás algún día pueda introducirse poco a poco en vuestras vidas y se refuerce esa unión como la que hoy tenemos._

_Eres ese hombre por el que siempre soñé y que por siempre amaré, pero ahora te pido que seas feliz._

**_Te ama,  
Kate._**

* * *

Había pequeñas marcas, señales de haber sido manchada con el simbolismo de unas lágrimas caer deliberadamente ante un papel que con tanto cariño y ternura había sido escrito, sellado… lacrado con un amor incondicional.

_Oh Kate, cariño mío… mi vida – lloraba enternecido, sentado en la cama junto a ese diario sostenido entre mis manos, mientras susurraba a esa foto clavada en el - jamás hubiera dejado tu camino sin rumbo alguno aunque tus manos fueran como grandes oleajes que arremetían para intentar estrellarme ante las fuertes rocas salientes de tu armadura. Llegaste como un faro en plena oscuridad de una vida que tan solo me traía menester sin rumbo, y entonces me enamoré, me enamoraste, ¡sí! Enamoraste este corazón lleno de lujuria y vanidad por decenas de vidas indiferentes e interesadas de este cuerpo mío, cuerpo postrado en la inmensidad de un mundo que a voces pedía apartar del sentimiento de soledad y falta de amor, ese amor que estuve seguro de alcanzar contigo y que con superioridad me diste, entregaste y fortaleciste día a día. Gracias por lo que un día me diste, gracias por lo que en vida me has dejado como legado al recordar como la belleza de nuestra hija refleja a una incondicional madre en miniatura y que sé con total seguridad que llegará a ser tan bueno como lo fuiste tú._

_¿Sabes? Hoy se gradúa nuestra hija y… no sabes cuánto desearía que estuvieras aquí para verla, está preciosa y se parece tanto a ti… tiene tanto de ti… estoy orgulloso, realmente orgulloso de ambas. _

- Ya bajo cariño, coge mi chaqueta – dije desde la habitación a Naomi.

Guardó la carta junto al diario, cogió aquella foto y posando un dulce beso en el rostro de ella limpió la última lágrima y se marchó.

* * *

El paso del tiempo es algo inevitable, es algo que en ocasiones parecerá ser cruel y desgarrador pero que la balanza entre lo bueno y lo malo hará que el sistema jamás caiga. Escucha siempre lo que te diga tu corazón haciendo creer a la razón lo que en realidad merece ser vivido y por lo que jamás será frustrada la realidad. En definitiva cada uno es poseedor del control que tenga su vida, con mayor o mejor calidad, pero finalmente tuya.

Una breve historia que llevaba mucho tiempo rondando mi cabeza, mucho antes de esta gran serie que une a un fandom como el que ahora me pueda leer, pero que he querido plasmar llevándolo al terreno común.

Hay vidas que nos abandonan aguantando la agonía de saber que cada día es un día menos para ellas pero que esos escasos días los viven con la mayor intensidad.


End file.
